Unfocused Friends
by whatkindofnameisvolta
Summary: This is about an OC ajusting to life at the arc, prompted by my English Teacher and my wonderful Friends- and various other sources which people should pick up on...
1. Messiah

**A/N- Ok my English teacher unknowingly prompted me to write this sort of. He was going on about Shakespeare's 4 types of women, 1 being drips like Juliet and Ophelia, 2 being evil/powerful like Lady Macbeth, 3 being complete whores and sluts and finally 4 being so insignificant and just plot tools. Number 4 is what prompted to write this sort of because my teacher also said that they are nearly always called Katherine- which I was pretty cheesed off at as it is my full name- so no Katherine shall be insignificant again! (Famous last words). Anyway so although my main character is **_**called **_**Katherine she is no-way based on me in fact she is based on practically all my friends! Oh and yeah she's pretty insignificant...**

**BTW I own nothing, except the character and my name Katherine and even then my cousins got the same name**_**(why didn't my parents think of that...)**_

**Enjoy**

Katherine's POV

Everything is blurry, as I wake up. That's when I realise that my glasses are missing, and that my head hurts. In fact it's even worse than after that game of I-Never, with non-alcoholic drinks mind you, when Toby dared me to run round that pillar 100 times and I got _too_ dizzy. Hey it wasn't my fault the wall got in the way.

People are moving above me, between me and the green blur in the sky-_trees?_ These people have names and voices, however the names are irrelevant now, but I do want to know what they are saying, hoping they'll tell me where I am. One voice, _Irish?_ Is saying something, like:

"Becker, is the onion contained?" with a second voice, a mans, replying:

"It closed a minute ago; Lester isn't going to be happy about this"

It didn't make any sense to me so, pushing my red hair out of my eyes, I decided to make my entrance: "Whatsgoingon? wheramy?" –of course _meaning_ to say _what's going on? _And_ where am I?_ However by some miracle the owner of the Irish voice seemed to understand:

"You're in London, Hyde Park, 2011 and we're here to look after you"

**2 days later**

Katherine's POV

Believe me I had dealt with some unruly school children in my time, as a reception teacher it kind of went with the job, but really Connor Temple was at least 20 times more childish, though to tell the truth I was really in _no _state to comment- having drank far too much...something. (Though now I know that the _onion_ was _Anomaly_).At this moment in time I was sitting happily in Jess's flat. Trying to tell them of a training session of Becker's I sat in on:

"It was _the_ worst game of..beltch... Quidditch, I had ever seen- there were no Snitches, no ...what was it...Bludgers, no brooms and _defiantly_ no Quaffle!" at this we all burst out in a fresh peel of laughter which was interrupted by the man himself walking in from Jess's kitchen, I was so drunk that when he handed me a coffee I said bewilderedly:

"Are you the Messiah?" To which he replied, just as confused:

"I don't think I am, Katherine"

"So you're _not _the messiah?" Jess was laughing so much now that she couldn't speak but Abby managed to choke out :

"No but he's a _very_ naughty boy, stealing Jessie away so often" Becker, who was trying to calm Jess down, glared at Abby and said

"You're so not copying my paperwork tomorrow; you'll just have to copy off Jordan, again. And anyway don't _steal_ Jess, _I_ just borrow her and forget to give her back"

I think I may have passed out then.

**A/N if you want to hear more of Katherine's story do review etc.**


	2. Karma

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I went on holiday, and then was a bit busy!**

**Who got the Life of Brian and Harry Potter references! I am especially proud of the Quidditch bit- but, I can take no credit for it as my friend (who I nickname Darkness), yelled it at our PE teacher during rounder's. I had to agree with her. Here's the next chapter...**

Katherine's POV

It was Abby and Connor's wedding reception, and although it was a happy occasion- I was still pretty hacked off. I had been perfectly happy helping Jess out at the ARC since I had arrived, but then Lester said I wasn't technically an employee, so I couldn't get paid; I was too busy in mid-rant to notice that nobody was listening.

"So what have I been doing the past week, if it _isn't_ working? oh I know painting my toenails? Who cares about these stupid animals anyways? Animals are useless! Who cares about them or the stupid anomalies?"

At this point people had started to notice my tantrum, Abby looked insulted at the slander about her precious animals. Connor looked more worried about the mention of 'Anomalies', but before they could intervene –fate did. Now I wasn't used to walking in any kind of heels, let alone the pair Jess had leant me for the evening. During my rant I had been waving my arms around like a windmill, when I started to notice people watching, I stopped waving and... Overbalanced.

I had hit my head quite hard against the wall and momentarily blacked out. I woke up to someone, (Abby?)Saying:

"Well that's Karma for you!"

Everything was blurry, again.

A medic was standing over me and advising me not to stand up too quickly, of course I ignored him and... Almost overbalanced again.

My eyes tried to focus on the stranger holding me up, which I later found out was Abby's brother, Jack.

"Have you heard... about... Becker's rubbish training sessions?" I managed to slur at him.

Someone (Connor) said exasperatedly:

"Don't get her started, she never shuts up!"

"Have I told you about... my friend? Chalky von Stroodle? Brilliant Dancer, Voice like an... an Angel. Cough, but he can't...hold his... his...his...Firewhisky! That's it Firewhisky, to save his life, in Hufflepuff you know. He doesn't know it yet but we're secretly married!"

At that point Becker and Jack decided to remove me from society, i was unceremoniously carried to the next room, and laid down on a sofa. Jack said something like:

"I'll guard her"

The bloody cheek, I do not need guarding.

"I do not need guarding! Chalky needs guarding, we're secretly married, you know!"

"So secretly the groom himself doesn't know?"

He had a point.

"Oh hosh-bosh-bigosh"

**What do you think? Won't have any more ideas though 'til I get back to school, which isn't until **_**after**_** work experience, so hum hah, reviews would be nice though... **


End file.
